Harry Potter and the Serpent's Call
by RainWaters
Summary: He had known things would be bad this summer, but he hadn't known what he would become. Severus saves him from a fate worse than death and another serpent makes his presence known. Vampires,Elves,Politics. All the workings of a battle to be remembered.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Serpent's Call

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... also a little bit of SS/HP(but not the main focus)

**Spoilers: **SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Harry Potter I would have my own private jet plane and thousands of willing men strip teasing me. I don't...unfortunately. So, take the hint. This belongs to J.K. Lucky bint.

**Summary: **He had known things would be bad this summer, but he hadn't known what he would become. Severus saves him from a fate worse than death and another certain serpent makes his presence known. Darkness, Vampires, Elves, Politics... all the workings of a battle never to be forgotten. SLASH. R/R

:yah de yah: Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

_**Prologue**_

Harry Potter woke up in the smallest room of Number Four Privet Drive and groaned. It was 5:30 a.m. He knew Aunt Petunia would be in at 5:45, telling him to get his lazy arse out of bed and downstairs to start his chores. He sighed. He felt cheated out of 15 minutes of sleep.

He had known that things would be bad this summer when he stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 and had crossed the border. It had been glaringly obvious, especially when Uncle Vernon had given him that smile. That smile had said it all. It had been so devious, so sadistic, so knowing. Something bad was in store for him and he could feel that warning tingle down his spine. After telling the Weasleys one last good-bye and receiving a loving hug from Mrs. Weasley, Harry marched off to his death and even if it wasn't, surely by the end of the summer, he'd be wishing for it. When they got to the parking lot, Harry noticed that there was no one there. He was entirely alone with his uncle. When they had gotten to the car, Uncle Vernon had laid down the law.

_Flashback_

"Listen up, boy! I don't want any of your freakishness this summer," here the smile made a frightening comeback, "or there will be dire consequences." Here Vernon punched Harry hard in the jaw grounding him and furthering his abuse by kicking the prone boy in the stomach. Harry stood up painfully and glared at his Uncle.

"Uncle Vernon," he said with strained calm, "I'll tell my godfather of this. You know, the escape convict." After Harry said thatm it seemed that the smile just got wider, if possible. Vernon took somethinf out of his pocket. It was parchment and it seemed to have a big messy scrawl on it. Harry recognized that as Sirius' writing. '_Oh no_', Harry thought. '_This can't be good._' Vernon threw the roll to him and he caught it. He unrolled it and read with wide eyes.

_Sorry Harry, Dumbledore has sent Moony and I on a mission for the Order. It'd be best if we didn't send each other any letters for a while. Well, at least until we know it's safe. I'll contact you when it is. I hope the muggles treat you right!_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Try not to get into too much trouble this summer. And Moony says hi!_

He had dropped the letter as his hands were trembling uncontrollably and Vernon had done nothing but beam at him and shove him into the car. When they had gotten to the house, Vernon smiled menacingly and told Harry to get up to his room. Harry, still very much in a state of shock, did not move. The words did not click in his mind until it was too late. Vernon had brought out a whip and began to lash out at Harry, who tried his damnedest not to scream. In the end though, the pain proved to be too much for him. After more than 100 lashes, he slipped into blissful darkness. He had woken up some time later, tied down to his bed covered in bruises and naked. He only thanked Merlin nothing else had been done to him. He drifted off to sleep again telling himself that things could not possibly get any worse. How wrong he was.

_End Flashback_

Dudley had proven himself to be just as sadistic as his father, as he pleasured himself in seeing his cousin bleed. He would often sit in a corner jacking off while Petunia made slices in Harry. Anything to please her ickle Duddiekins. Other times, Dudley would handle the dirty work himself. These were also the times he would leave with a rather large stain on his pants. Harry was not only ashamed of himself but disgusted. Disgusted because he couldn't fight back. Disgusted because he knew, in a way, he deserved this. It wasn't like he could just up and leave anyway. He was safe here. At least that's what Dumbledore told him. He smiled at the irony. He still remembered that first morning back. Petunia had been forcing him to cook. He had been still having troubles standing from all the kicks he had received from Vernon the night before. He absolutely refused to call them his Aunt and Uncle any longer. Family just didn't do that. It had taken a full 10 minutes to get downstairs. He had been thrown into a wall by a very red faced Vernon for his 'insolence'. Harry had cooked their breakfast in a sort of daze and had done most of his chores on the neverending list he received. Then of course, he had gone to bed hungry, seeing as he their food was too good for him. This hell went on for 2 weeks and Harry thanked his lucky stars that he had sent Hedwig to stay with the Weasleys this summer. If she had stayed, he would be one friend short because things undeniably got worse.

Harry got up, preparing himself for another long day. How he wished he could somehow disappear! Well, at least to have someone come and save him. He put on his clothing and went out in the garden. He would be weeding and painting the tool shed for about the 30th time that week and it was only Wednesday. He cursed the Dursleys for sending him out into the 101 degree weather, while they sat in air conditioned rooms, sipping cool lemonade and discussing Marge's new boyfriend. Why someone would go out with that blimp was beyond him, however. He knew without looking that someone was watching him. This, without a doubt, could only be Petunia He decided that he better get back to work or suffer the punishment. The next punishment was always worse than the last, but he wasn't sure what could be worse than the last. He had scrubbed his skin raw for hours after that incident. It still made him sick to his stomach to think about it. Unbidden memories entered his mind.

_/Flashback/_

_Vernon Dursley took keys out of his pocket and put them into his door lock sloppily. He had just come home from a friend's stag night party and he was particularily drunk. He entered his home and shuffled up the steps. He noticed that the banisters weren't glistening, but glowing dully._

_'So, the boy thinks he can slack off this summer, does he?' Vernon was turning red with anfer. He took his keys out of his pocket in one quick motion. Well, as quick as any drunk man can go. Harry had heard the keys jingling and feared what would happen to him this time. He leveled his breathing to make it seem as if he were asleep. A trick he had learned to fool Ron into believing he had not been having nightmares. He heard the door click shut. Then he heard a zip and fear instantly coarsed through him. 'No, no, no, no,' he thought to himself, chanting the word within his mind. He heard Uncle Vernon pick something up off the floor; a weapon no doubt. Harry let himself relax. Only a beating. He could ignore the pain. He kept his eyes closed even as he felt the bed sink under Vernon's immense weight. All of his fears made a direct u-turn and came careening back at him, crashing through his body, paralyzing him, making the handcuffs that were being clamped around his wrists unnecessary. He was forced to open his eyes when he smelled rank breath in his face. _

_Uncle Vernon was sprawled over him, a sadistic smirk on his face. He felt Vernon press his lips to his own and felt as if he were about to retch, but he knew it would only make things worse. 'This is all a dream, a sick, twisted, messed up dream,' he thought to himself, when in truth it wasn't. He felt Vernon's tongue push against his lips. He absolutey refused to open them. But then he felt a slice of pain. It was unexpected and he gasped in pain, realizing too late that he had done what Vernon wanted. He stuck his vile tongue into the smaller boy's mouth and it was sweet. Greed got the better of him. He wanted more. What Vernon Dursley wanted, he did anything to get._

_He ripped the scant oversized clothing off of the boy. Harry Potter was terrified and he had good cause to be because the look in Vernon's eyes didn't promise frolicks through fields of daisies and sunshine. There was lust in those eyes, pure lust and greed and it made Harry's stomach roll as he watched as the eyes travelled over his naked form. He felt paralyzed. He couldn't do anything. _

_Vernon turned the boy around and all he could think was delectable. He rammed himself deep into him, feeling the tightness and with a little satisfaction noticed that blood was beginning to trickle and the boy had let out a cry of agony. Couldn't have it making noise now. He placed one beefy hand over the boy's mouth. The blood make as good a lubricant as any. As he began to move, he lost control. He kept ramming himself into the boy. Hard and fast. He pleasured in the blood that he felt and the cries that were trying to make their way out of the boy's mouth. Vernon could feel that his climax was near, so he took his hand from the boy's mouth. One shrill scream made its way out and Vernon delighted in it, but before it could go on. He unsheathed himself from the boy and buried his blood covered length in his mouth and exploded. _

_Vernon smiled temporarily sated as Harry gagged and coughed._

_"If you know whats good for you, boy, you'll swallow every bit of that." Vernon took the hand cuffs out and a bat and waved them in the air merrily. "Time for round two."_

_/End Flashback/_

Harry shuddered to think of it. The next day he had woken up with broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, internal injuries, and bruises everywhere. And he had still been expected to work. Needless to say, after that incident he had scrubbed everything 20 times harder than he usually did. It was hell on his body and still no one came to rescue him. He was losing hope. After another day of back-breaking labor and no food, Harry went to his room. He looked at his bed and painful memories came back to him. He hadn't slept on his bed since, instead opting to sleep on the cold hard floor. He concentrated gathering up his magic within him and threw a wandless locking charm at the door. It was weak from his lack of energy, but it would do. He was surprised to find that if he concentrated a bit he could do this new trick and it was becoming easier the more he did it. In any case, he needed privacy and that was a hard thing to come by in this house. But he knew that Vernon had gone to another stag night party and wanted to withdraw into himself before the inevitable happened.

He went to his desk and took a book from his shelf. Although the cover proclaimed Metaphysics, Harry knew what it really was. He sat down gingerly, trying not to aggravate his new bruises, or the old ones, or the breaks...or all the other small things. He opened the book to the first page, signing the single line there for his name. The book glowed and the pages that were once filled with metaphysics equations changed into pages of his own writing. This was what was called a wizarding journal and he thanked Merlin that he had it.

**July 30, 1996**

**Another hellish day in the Dursley's home is over. Thank Merlin! I ran out of ink a week ago. So I'll leave it to you to figure out what I'm writing in. Since bundles of the stuff leave my body on a daily basis thanks to the oh so _benevolent_ Dursleys, I've decided to put it to good use. I know I'm making light of a horribly bad situation, but its the only way I can survive, really and truly. But I fear I'm not going to last very long. I'll break if I don't get out of here. I'm already breaking... It's 11:30. And in half an hour, I'll be 16. They say that wizards reach majority at 16 and the next year is spent training that inheritance... Although some people reach it late... What if I'm one of those people... What if everyone has been putting all their hope into me just to find that I'm a failure? What then? I wouldn't be able to stand it if everyone left me. It'd be the absolute final straw. Not that they really seem to care anymore anyway. I haven't received anything from the others at all. At least Sirius had the descency to tell me that he wouldn't be able to write... even if it was more trouble than its worth. There I go being bitter again. It's a hard life to live. **

It's 11:50 now. Perhaps this could be a new beginning for me.

Harry sighed and closed the book, but did not yet put it away. He leaned against the the chair back, watching the clock, and waiting. When it finally turned 12:00, he waited expectantly, holding his breath...but nothing happened. He let his breath go in a sudden whoosh and laughed hysterically, not caring how loud he was being at the time. Nothing had happened. NOTHING. His laughter gave way to tears. Nothing... He heard the door downstairs open and heard steps on the stairs. He tried to calm his ragged breathing. The steps stopped in front of his door.

"Oh Gods no..." he thought to himself. He vaguely remembered Vernon promising him something special for his birthday. As he watched the door knob turn, he was hit with a sudden pain originating in his stomach and spreading. It burned. He doubled in on himself. The door crashed open and he tried to scoot away. But suddenly, he was being held in strong arms. He tried to get away but the voice was soothing and soft. He calmed down exponentially. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as insistent any more. He curled around the figure.

"It'll be alright, master. You're just coming into your inheritance." He knew that voice. He knew it. But the kind words did not go with the face he pictured in his mind. He opened his eyes slowly painly. Everything was a blur. Had he knocked off his glasses in the struggle? The figure chuckled. "Let me help you." The figure slowly reached up to his face and Harry could do nothing but watch. A weight was lifted off his face and he stared transfixed for there Severus Snape, feared Potions Master stood holding him and smiling, Harry was about to talk when another wave of pain more intense than the first overcame him. He buried himself into the clothing of the Potions Master, finding the inviting warmth comforting, but still in too much pain to relax.

"It hurts, P'fessor."

"I know. It will be over soon. Go to sleep. It will help." Harry closed his eyes tiredly and fell instantly to sleep. Severus looked around the room in disgust. This was absolutely unacceptable. If he had known... well image be damned and fuck the Death Eaters all to hell! Dumbledore too, as an afterthought. He could smell the blood, the pain, the tears, the... he gulped. The semen. He held Harry closer to him. Oh what had his master have to go through! Well, this just wouldn't do. His master would never set foot in this house again. Lily must be rolling around in her grave. With a wave of his hand, all of Harry's things were gathered in a neat pile. They weren't much. He shrank them and placed them in his pocket, carefully handling the sleeping boy in his arms. He could already feel the changes the Inheritance was making to his body. He swiftly came down the stairs, sneering disdainfully at the 3 muggles lying at odd angles on the floor, red substances leaking from different parts of their body. He gave the two fattest ones a swift kick and was satisfied when both let out a scream muted by the blood pouring from their mouths. And with that he disappeared into the night.

The next day Harry awoke in a soft bed. He looked around in awe. Where the hell was he? It was a lovely room afterall and his _family_ would not waste such funds on a freak such as himself.

"You're not a freak." He jumped from the shock of the voice. He stared at his Proffessor. He stood in the door of the room, holding a tray of food, wearing clothing that was not black, and wearing a soft bemused smile. "Sorry for startling you, but I have your breakfast here." Harry watched him place the food in front of him, but didn't move to touch it.

"I'm not hungry," he said and it was the truth. He hadn't been fed in many days. Severus sighed, looking at the boy sadly.

"I know, but you have to try to eat something anyway. You need to get back into a steady eating habit." Harry just stared at him. "Why are you being so difficult?" Severus shouted in frustration. Harry sighed himself.

"I'm sorry. It's just reflex, okay? I know you mean me no harm, but..." Harry sighed. "It's just hard to distinguish sometimes."

"Harry, I'll never hurt you. You know that."

"I know, Sev," Harry said hanging his head in shame. Severus smiled.

"Why don't you get some rest. You look tired. You can eat when you wake up and I do expect you to eat." He kissed Harry on his forehead and then began to exit the room.

"Sev," Harry called when Severus was almost out of the room.

"Yeah?" he said turning slightly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Harry. You'll always be safe here."

A/N: Okay! Yes! I'm SORRY! I started a new story. I have writer's block of the worst kind. If anyone has any ideas for OMG then tell me. The first 5 people to give me good ideas get what I've already written to it. Yeah! Isn't that a great incentive? Uh huh. Uh huh. So... Tell me what you think of this okay. Don't forget to leave your e-mail if you happen to become one of the first 5 to get the chapter excerpt. Chapter one is almost finished and so is Chapter 2. You know you wanna review. So press that little button. I love you all. Okay buh bye!


	2. It Starts Here

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Serpent's Call

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers: **SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Harry Potter I would have my own private jet plane and thousands of willing men strip teasing me. I don't...unfortunately. So, take the hint. This belongs to J.K. Lucky bint.

**Summary: **He had known things would be bad this summer, but he hadn't known what he would become. Severus saves him from a fate worse than death and another certain serpent makes his presence known. Darkness, Vampires, Elves, Politics... all the workings of a battle never to be forgotten. SLASH. R/R

:yah de yah: Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

_**Chapter One**_

_**It Starts Here...**_

It had been 9 months since that fateful day. It was May now and Harry's sixth year was finally coming to end. As far as he was concerned, it was a bust. Nothing at all had happened. Unless you counted during the summer, but other than that Voldemort was unactive, the Quidditch games had lost their splendor, and no one had been attacked. In a way, it was like the calm before the storm. He sighed to himself and left the Great Hall, ignoring his friends' questions about where he was going. He loved them like family but sometimes he just needed time to himself. Something they were often disinclined to give him. Harry felt a disturbance in the air. Instinctively, he knew someone was following him. He decided that he would let the person initiate the conversation first. Didn't mean he couldn't have any fun. He began winding through the hallways of Hogwarts. This is just what he needed to make his day interesting. Just as he was entering the 10th hallway in as many minutes, he heard it.

"Potter! Wait!" He turned around quickly, observing the panting pale boy in front of him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry glared at him.

"To talk, Potter. Is that such a crime?" Malfoy said after catching his breath. Hary examined him. Draco felt as if the gaze was seeing right through him, weighing him. In all truth, it probably was. Harry sighed.

"Fine, Malfoy. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 10:30." Without waiting for an answer Harry began walking down the next hallway and was soon out of sight. Draco looked at his watch and noticed with a groan that classes would be starting in 4 minutes and he had no idea where he was.

Harry made his excuses to his friends later that night and, with his invisibility cloak in his satchell, made his way to the Room of Requirement. It was 10:25 when he got there and Malfoy didn't seem to be there yet so he leaned against a darkened portion of the wall and let the shadows embraced him. 5 minutes later, Draco walked hesitantly into the corridor standing in front of where the door would be. Harry melted away from the walls.

"Potter!" Draco whispered frantically, very much in shock. Harry merely inclined his head in acknowledgement, pacing in front of the wall 3 times. When he opened the door that appeared, a scarlet and silver themed room greeted him. There was a large fireplace, a couch, two armchairs, and a small table in the middle. Harry entered, sitting down in one of the armchairs facing the fire. Draco sat on the couch facing him, curling up at one end. He watched as the fire reflected off the other boy's features. He actually looked rather fetching. He grimaced. _Did I actually think Potter is fetching? _he thought to himself. _Gods_

"Well, Malfoy." Harry's soft voice disturbed him from his thoughts. "You wanted to talk and I'm all ears." Draco opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it He hadn't actually thought out his plan this far.

"Well," he heard Potter say and his temper flared.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me!" he shouted, rising from his seat and flying over to Harry, hoping to get one good hit in. He stopped just short of him and fell to his knees. He began to cry. What was he doing? Malfoys never cry and especially not in front of Potters. He heard a slight rustle of fabric and Harry was suddenly on his knees in front of him, pulling him into a hug and letting him sob on his shoulder.

"So why don't you tell me?" he whispered into Draco's ear. "We have all night." Draco shuddered in response. He felt comforted in Harry's arms. Not only comforted but safe as well. He told Harry everything. How his father had started training him for Voldemort. It had started out innocently enough, as innocent as Dark Arts training could get in any case, but then one night, Lucius had called Draco to his bedroom. Lessons had never been held in the bedroom. Voldemort wouldn't only require his spellwork, but also his beauty.

"He cast _Amorous_ on me, Harry, and he did things to me that no Father should ever do to their son and I couldn't help but like it." Warm tears began to leak from his eyes once again. Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"When Mum found out, she said she wouldn't stand for it. She tried to get me away. She tried to get me to her old ancestral home, the Black Mansion, but he found out and he raped and killed her right in front of me. When he was done, he threw her to the ground like a rag dol and came for me. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. I was too shocked to do anything. He... he raped me and used the cutting hex in conjunction. He said that if I was smart, I'd do the right thing and serve the dark lord. Then he left me there with my mother's dead body and my body still covered in lacerations. But I knew it wasn't the right thing and I've been thinking of a way to approach you ever since then and I just couldn't hold it in anymore and I---" Draco's body tremored with the effort it took to hold in the sobs that he had thought he had gotten rid of at the beginning of the conversation.

"It's okay. Just let it out," were Harry's soft words and like that, the dam was broken and a flood started. Draco pressed himself into Harry's neck.

"Gods, Harry, I can't do this anymore. But I know you can help." For the first time since the conversation started, Draco looked into Harry's eyes. He saw pain, helplessness, affection...

"I don't know what to tell you, Draco. I don't even know why you came to me in the first place. Why not Dumbledore? Why not Snape? He's your head of house for Merlin's sake! What can I do? Even with all my extra lessons, I'm no where near their level yet." (To tell the truth, he had already surpassed Severus and was inches away from Dumbledore, but what Harry didn't know is a whole lot more beneficial for Dumbledore). Draco grimaced at what he was about to say, but if he didn't say it, Harry would never understand.

"You don't think anyone has noticed, but I have, " he began quietly. "I see it in the way you move. I know. Something happened before you came back to school and that thing draws me to you and reassures me. It lets me know that you can and will protect me." Something flashed through Harry's eyes but before Draco could distinguish it, it was gone. Harry's eyes darkened considerably. They were almost black now. Draco buried his head in Harry's chest as if it were complete natural.

"Please tell me I didn't come to you in vain." Harry ran a tired hand through his waist length raven hair.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, Malfoy. You're my rival and for all intents and purposes, I hate you. You're right, though. Something did happen to me over tge summer and one day you'll be close enough for me to actually tell you what it is."

"Thank-you," was softly whispered.

"I'm not done yet. I'm not going to tell Dumbledore. I don't trust him. He uses people and I hate being used. However, I will tell Severus." Draco made a sound as if to protest, but Harry held it off with a slight wave of his hand. "Severus isn't the man you think of him as. First of all, he works for neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore. Second of all, he isn't greasy and that nose of his isn't really that enormous and crooked." There was a twinkle in Harry's eyes. Something he had no doubt picked up from Dumbledore. Draco wrinkled one platinum brow.

"If he doesn't work for Voldemort or Dumbledore, then who-"

"He works for me," Harry said anticipating Draco's question.

"But he hates you!"

"Ah, but thats where you're wrong. He does nothing which I do not tell him to do. I am adept at Potions, truly. I can make every potion in our seventh year curriculum and beyond, blindfolded."

"Then why..."

"Well, how else am I going to get a meeting with him? It'd be very difficult if they knew. Teacher's Pet and all. And Dumbledore would always be suspicious." Draco nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Another thing, you'll have to go back home first." Draco's eyes widened with obvious fear.

"Harry! No! I can't go back there. Do you understand? I CAN'T GO BACK!" Draco was slightly hysterical.

"Lucius isn't going to be there the first week. that should give you plenty of time to pack anything necessary. But if, for any reason, things should go wrong. Just call my name and I'll be there."

"Sounds a bit cliche, Potter."

"Cliche it may be, but it works. Remember that."

"I'm not likely to forget." The first rays of morning came through the window.

"Hmmm, morning. We have classes to attend, Malfoy."

"I know, but -"

"Yeah, sure. Go to sleep, Malfoy."

Hours later, both boys exited the room. It was lunch time, but neither boy felt a particular urge towards eating or sitting through the rest of their classes for that matter. They parted at the grand staircase, Harry going up and Draco down. He was just to the portrait of the Fat Lady when a dark shadow fell into his view. He turned aand looked up slowly.

"Professor Snape."

"Potter, you think you can just skip my class without consequences? Follow me. I know you have History of Magic after lunch and I'm sure Binns won't even notice you're gone so you will serve your detention now." Harry said nothing but began following his professor.

"Its funny. I don't remember usually having Potions on Fridays. You'd think after a year of the same schedule, I'd know it by now," Harry said not bothering to lower his voice. Severus simply smirked. Snape ushered Harry into his office and Harry caught sight of a wisp of blonde hair disappearing through a wall. Harry heard Snape finish warding his office door as he hopped up onto the desk.

"So what was so important that you would risk all your morning classes?" Severus said when he turned around. Harry shrugged and examined his cuticles.

"Malfoy. He came to me." Severus rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he came to you?"

"I mean he says he wants protection and apparenly I'm the only one who can offer it."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know."

"But you want to."

"Yeah."

"So what did you do?"

"I told him that I'd come for him after the first week of summer hols, but if he really needed me, he could call my name."

"And he didn't question that?"

"Of course he did, but I wasn't volunteering any information."

"So I take it he doesn't know." Harry hung his head in shame.

"No, no. He doesn't know. He has no frigging idea and that whole meeting he was all over me and I could barely contain myself, Sev." The older man smirked.

"So I take it you have the hard on from hell?"

"You wouldn't believe," Harry said chuckling slightly. Severus put his arms around Harry's waist and lifted him up, sitting on the desk before he settled Harry on his own lap. He leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"Sev, you know you don't have to do this. I feel like I'm using you."

"Thats what I'm here for," he said smiling.

"You know that you mean more to me than that and that I try to give you as many liberties as possible." Severus didn't answer. He pressed his lips to Harry's. He stopped and whispered a spell, taking the glamours off from around his body. Immediately, his hair became long and luxurious. Instead of being sallow and pale, he was now slightly tanned. He pushed his long hair aside showing his neck and revealing a most unusual tatoo. It depicted a staff topped with a mini dragon and had a black snake twined around the base of it.

"This is your mark. It means I am yours. It means I can do anthing possible to help you, my master. Let me do this for you. You know that taking that potion will damage you. So can't we get rid of this problem using safer and more pleasurable ways?" Severus said heatedly. Harry felt the concern rolling off of him in waves.

"I'm sorry, Sev. It's just that this isn't easy for me and I don't want to be unfair to you. You're practically my best friend. You're the only one who knows the real me," Harry saidlaying his face in the crook of Sev's neck and bestowing a gentle kiss there.

"Harry," Sev breathed. "You have never been unfair to me and thats why I'm willing to help." Sev's breathing became harsh as Harry began to lick a trail down the curve of his neckk and then blew on it.

"Thank you." Sev responded by divesting Harry of his school robes and shirt, touching every part of his upper body before reaching down to unzip Harry's pants. Harry becoming frustrated with the slow pace they were moving at mumbled a quick spell. Soon they were both nude.

"Eager are we?" Sev whisperd in Harry's ear sending pleasant shivers down his spine. Harry grinded into Severus sending shocks through his system.

"Gods, yes." And then he crushed his lips into that of the older man's. He then let his kisses trail down the man's body swirling around his navel garnering mewling sounds from the dark haired man. Just as his kesses began to trail below the waist, he was stopped.

"Let me take care of you," whispered Sev as he pulled Harry up for another kiss, before going lower himself. His tongue moved down Harry's shaft before circling the head. As Severus engulfed Harry with his mouth, Harry made a sound deep in his throat and buried his hands in Sev's long hair. Sev hummed in appreciation, the vibrations making Harry moan. Sev began to move, taking Harry as deep as possible.

"Gods, Sev," Harry gasped as he bucked and came into the man's mouth and Sev didn't move until Harry was completely finished. He licked his lips and stared into Harry;s face. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed. His full red lips were slightly parted and Sev was overcome with the beauty of his master. Harry opened his eyes and they absolutely glowed.

"Master?" he asked hesitantly. Harry looked down at him and placed a soft kiss on Sev's forehead. Sev closed his eyes at the gentle touch.

"I'm fine," he said after he had placed another soft kiss on his nose and lips. Sev took the comfort being offered knowing it soothed Harry as much it did him. "Time for bed, I think?" Harry pulled Sev close to him and whispered a spell. With a pop the two disappeared from the Potion's classroom and ended up in the Potions Master's rooms. They both fell into bed, thoroughly exhausted.


	3. Clarifications that Don't Clarify at All

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Serpent's Call

**Pairing:** DM/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers: **SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Harry Potter I would have my own private jet plane and thousands of willing men strip teasing me. I don't...unfortunately. So, take the hint. This belongs to J.K. Lucky bint.

**Summary: **He had known things would be bad this summer, but he hadn't known what he would become. Severus saves him from a fate worse than death and another certain serpent makes his presence known. Darkness, Vampires, Elves, Politics... all the workings of a battle never to be forgotten. SLASH. R/R

:yah de yah: Parseltongue

_Blah_ Flashback

**Chapter Two:**

**_Clarifications That Don't Clarify At All_**

_June 1997_

Draco squared his shoulders in the limo as it drove through the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor. He could do this. After all, he was a Malfoy. He could do this...

Bloody hell he couldn't do this.

But Harry had faith in him and he couldn't let Harry down. He stepped out of the limo with true eau de Malfoy, even though he was crumbling inside.

He sighed as he walked through the doors of his mansion which was really, to him anyway, a dressed up prison. A dozen or so house elves came rushing up to him. Draco regarded them with dispassionate eyes.

"We is being so glad that young master is home," they chorused. "Is there being anything wes can do for young master, sir?" Draco shook his head. Unless they could get him out of the country in less than 10 seconds, he was out of luck. He climbed the steps slowly, dragging his feet in a decidedly un-Malfoyish manner. When he got to his room, he threw himself upon the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep the week away.

**_!HPatSC+HPatSC+HPatSC!_**

It was Wednesday, the week was almost over, and Draco had just began to relax. From what he could gather from the rather tight lipped house elves, his father was on a "business trip" meaning an extremely high ranking Death Eaters **ONLY** meeting and his mother's corpse had been removed and cremated by them without his knowledge, without anyone's knowledge. No pomp. No circumstance. Just death. He draped himself over the couch. The death of his mother was all very sad,but truthfully, he had no tears left to spare her.It was enough to remember all the good, she had done for him. He sipped some pumpkin juice and sighed happily. He would just have to live for her.

No sooner had he committed such an action as being happy,he then heard a noise. He recognized it as the front doors opening. _Hmm,Severus must bestopping by_, he thought to himself. He knew that Death Eater meetings always lasted to their full extent so it couldn't possibly be his father.

Therefore he was quite surprised when a slightly battered Lucius came stumbling through the door. No, he wasn't quite surprised he was motherfrigging bloody well horrified!

Lifeless gray eyes met with his horrified almost silver ones.

"Go to your room." Well Draco didn't need to be told twice. He jumped off the couch, knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice in the process. He stared at it in shock watching as the orange liquid soaked into the plush white material of the carpet. _Shit!_

"You'll pay for that later. Now go." Draco rushed out of the room and into his own locking the door firmly behind him. What the hell was that? They owned house elves for Merlin's sakes! What was one little spill? Draco knew this was just a reason to punish him, a stupid one, but the logistics never really mattered in the first place. He was rowing down shit creek now. Before he could wallow any longer in his thoughts of dire peril, there was a knock knocking at his door. _What? Father doesn't knock._

"Master Draco!" A small voice squeaked. Ah, so it was a house elf.

"What is it?" he snapped not willing to open the door.

"Young Master's presence is requested in the Toy Room." Well, that didn't sound threatening at all. Was Lucius losing his facilities at such an early age? Didn't matter, though. He still refused to spend any amount of time in the presence of his father.

"Tell him that I am unavoidably detained," Draco said.

"Master is saying that if you is not to come willingly, Mitzy must use force." Draco scoffed. He refused to be afraid of a house elf. Therefore he was quite horrified when the door was blown of it's hinges and sent flying across his room to crash against the far wall. The elf walked slowly into his rooms. "Mitzy is now taking you to the Toy Room. And with a loud crack, Draco found himself spinning uncontrollably. He thought he would be sick at one point, but it was just that... a thought. Suddenly he crashed into a cold stone floor. He opened his eyes when his head stopped spinning. The Toy Room didn't look very inviting. In fact it greatly resembled a torture chamber. The Toy Room had a cold and malicious air to it, The stones were a dark androgynous gray and had shackles attached at intervals, meaning the torturer would be able, if necessary, to multitask. A cold steel table stood in the middle of the room and another covered table stood right next to it. He could only imagine what kind of 'toys' that table held. Draco heard the wall slide open, but did not turn around. The lights of the room flickered.

"Father," Draco said as if he was not about to be tortured in his own home.

"Hmm, Draco. I think you've forgotten your place. You're in need of punishment. Severe punishment." With a flick of his wand, Draco was suddenly strapped to the table. He tried to struggle against his bonds, but they were too tight. He could barely move his head. With another flick of Lucius' wand, Draco was nude. He shivered with not only cold, but fear. His father stalked around him, examining him closely, and probably wondering just how much pain he could inflict on his son and what implements to do it with. Draco heard him take off the cloth off the table and strained desperately to see what his cause of death would be. He didn't have to wait long. The light reflected off of a sinister looking blade. Draco didn't know what he had done to the gods to deserve this but he prayed they gave him a quick death. Alas! That was not to happen. Feeling a moment of courage, he told his father exactly what he thought of him. His father's eyes glowed with malicious glee as he slowly littered Draco's body with incisions. Draco didn't scream, nor did tears leak from his eyes. He whimpered a little bit, but he didn't cry. Why give Lucius the satisfaction? He was strong. He could survive this. This was nothing.

Lucius was becoming impatient. Why didn't the brat give him what he needed to hear? Why didn't he scream? He growled in displeasure. He threw the blade across the room and selected a flay. He began to torture Draco with a renewed passion that the weapon bestowed. They flay stung at the wounds, aggravating them, causing them to bleed faster and the skin to go red around them.

Yes, Draco did scream then. He screamed and screamed until his voice was raw. Tears leaked down his face. Tears, he thought he had no longer possessed.And Lucius was happy. Each scream he drank in with a sick pleasure. He was giddy and he had a spurring problem in his lower regions that he would take care of, but not yet. This was too fun to pass up. Draco's life was flashing before his eyes. Each of his nerves felt to be on fire and they were overloading. His memories got to the point where he had had his meeting with Harry... Harry! Oh Harry! How could he have forgotten? But surely the other boy had just been joking. Draco didn't care. He was desperate enough to try anything.

"Harry!" he screamed. "Oh Merlin, Harry! Save me! There's so much pain." The pain stopped and the room was eerily quiet and the pain stopped. His father stared at him in disbelief.

"What did you say?" he whispered dangerously, infinite fury in each word. He let the flay trail on the ground. "What did you say!" This time it was shouted. Draco flinched. Oh gods, this could not be happening. Lucius raised his arms to strike again and Draco closed his eyes tightly as well as tensing his body, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes in time to see his father fly across the room, crashing into the wall. He slid down it and lay in a heap at the bottom. Green suddenly encompassed his vision. Relief flooded his entire system.

"You're late," he rasped trying to go for a bit of humor even though he wanted nothing but to give up. His attempt did nothing to assuage Harry's fears though.

"Merlin, what has he done?" Harry gently undid the bonds that were holding him down and took Draco into his arms with an amount of care that amazed Draco. Draco let himself be pulled into a sense of security. And as he was carried out of the room, he allowed himself to pass into oblivion.

**_!HPatSC+HPatSC+HPatSC!_**

Draco woke up on a soft bed in a blue and tan themed room. _Where am I?_

"Good afternoon, Draco," he heard a voice and turned to the side finding it unusually hard. Harry came into view. He was smiling softly. Draco felt his heart clench. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off. "You've been unconscious for 3 days. We were forced to put you into a magical coma so you would heal faster. How are you feeling?" Draco forced himself to become aware of his body and found that while he was sore, he felt no excruciating pain. He told Harry this.

"I'll survive," he rasped trying to sit up in the bed. Harry helped him and put a glass of water to his lips. Draco took a couple of sips before realizing. He glared at Harry and grabbed the glass out of his hand. It wobbled a bit as his hand shook. "I'm not an invalid, Potter." Harry held his hands up in surrender. He smirked; something very unsettling when on Potter's face.

"I never said you were, Malfoy. You're lucky, you know. There won't be one mark left on your body. Nothing that will be able to remind you of previous experiences. Unfortunately, you will have to stay in bed until the soreness passes." Draco grimaced and Harry snickered. "Trust me, I know exactly what you mean."

"Where am I?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that had followed Harry's statement. He noticed the beautifully done room. It was nothing like the cold fancy stuff at Malfoy Manor that he was used to. This was warm and inviting.

"Do you like it? I did this room myself. This is my manor-"

"Potter, what-"

"No, no. Let me finish. Since coming into my inheritance, I've gained many things. This property being one of them and my favorite." Harry spread his arms in a grandiose gesture. "This is Moathradisor Manor; my home away from home."

A popping sound interrupted him. A tall lean man with violet eyes and black hair that curled around his chin stood there.

"Yes, Antonio?"

"My Lord, Severus has arrived." Harry rolled his eyes to the sky and smiled at Draco. Draco felt his breath hitch, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"I don't know why that man insists on being so formal all the time. He's here enough that he practically lives here. Send him up Antonio." Antonio nodded and popped out of existence.

"What is he?" Draco asked, truly curious.

"Hmm, Antonio? Well he's quarter Fay, quarter Elf, and half Vampire." Draco simply stared at Harry.

"Now, why do you have such powerful creatures calling you master?"

"Alas, that's a story for another time," Harry said cryptically. Just as Draco was about to respond, Severus opened the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not," Harry said throwing his arms around Severus' neck in an exuberant hug. Draco had never seen his Godfather so happy before...his hot Godfather. His eyes widened slightly in shock.. Gods what was he thinking. Purge the mind! Purge the mind! Severus was family and he was holding on pretty tightly to Harry; unnecessarily tightly. Now where did this man get off holding on to his Harry like that? Draco was feeling something and it was alien to him. Jealousy? Impossible. Why was there any need for jealousy. If Severus wanted Potter, he could have him. Draco felt himself turning slightly green at the thought. He wanted to scream out: _MY HARRY! MINE! MINE! MINE!_ A low growl began in his throat as he saw Severus' arms tighten around Harry's waist holding him closer. Harry looked at Draco with something akin to humor in his eyes. He disentangled himself from the taller man and retook his seat across from Draco, pulling Severus with him. Severus knelt by Harry's side and placed his head in Harry's lap. He didn't know whether to be insanely jealous or confused. His curiosity beat both of them.

"Severus?" he asked simply. Severus said nothing but turned questioning eyes to Harry. They had a silent conversation for a little bit and then Harry ran his hands through Severus' hair.

"It's your choice, Sev," he said softly. Severus sighed.

"It must be done." Harry stroked Severus' cheek and stood up to leave. Severus' eyes widened slightly.

"I think this is something best shared between family. Don't worry so much, Sev. He'll love you no matter what. Feel free to explain anything that requires explaining as he is part of my future also." Severus nodded but hardly looked reassured. "I'll be in my office then." Harry walked out the door. Severus turned around to meet the eyes of his godson. He sighed.

"What is it that you want to know?" Draco simply stared at him. He didn't even know where to start. He asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why do you call him master?"

"I call him master because that is what he is in all aspects of the word."

"What? I don't understand."

"He owns my mind, body, and soul." Draco resisted the urge to goggle.

"When did this happen? Harry said you've been working for him for years."

"I've belonged to Harry since before even he was born. To better understand things, you'd have to know Snape family history." Severus sighed and settled himself in the seat that Harry had vacated feeling comforted by the scent of his master still lingering there. "In the Snape family, as a result of a rather nasty curse placed upon us generations back, each child born is a special creature and already promised to the leader of that kingdom. My sister Ophelia was a Veela and is High Consort to the Veela King. My brother Silenus is Elven and the Head Guard of the King's Army and I... I am a Vampire.

"During this time the Evangelistas were the heads of the Vampire race, but they were wiped out during the reign of Grindelwald as they fought for the Light, realizing that Grindelwald was a tyrant and after getting his way would go after the other races. No one assumed the throne, not having enough power to do so and the vampire race was flung into chaos. They formed clans and rebel groups to gain some semblance of control. Some went crazy without a strong ruling presence. I was left without a bonded and it tore at me everyday. My parents felt for me. They had no idea how much time I had left because, even as a young child, I could feel the emptiness within me.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents saw it as a chance for me to take my mind off of things. The first time I met Lily Evans I felt something within me be restored. I felt renewed. The only thing that could do that for me was the power of an Evangelista. I didn't approach her at first. I didn't know how to or even what to say. Therefore, I was shocked when she approached me. She sat down across from me in my compartment and stared into my eyes. I noticed that her own were Evangelista green. I was astonished."

_Flashback_

_"I feel like I know you. You seem so familiar." Lily said squinting her eyes as if it would make all the difference. Severus opened his mouth, but no words were forthcoming. He barely registered falling to her knees in front of her._

_"Mistress Evangelista," he said softly bowing his head. Lily's eyes clouded in confusion._

_"Is this how people are greeted in the Wizarding world? I didn't read in any of my books about this ritual..." Severus' eyes widened._

_"You mean you don't know."_

_"What are you talking about? I don't even know your name. What am I supposed to know?"_

_"Oh, forgive me. I am Severus Snape." He waited patiently for an expression of outrage. When he didn't get it, he was shocked. "You still want to talk to me?"_

_"Well, why wouldn't I? You haven't been disrespectful to me so far. Unless...oh! Are you one of those Pureblood supremacist people? Do you have a thing against muggleborns like me?" Severus was shocked. Muggleborn? Surely not._

_"You're... you're a muggleborn?"_

_"Well, I don't rightly know. I was adopted when I was really young... But let's not talk of such things. I like you, Severus. Please say you'll be my friend."_

_"I- I'd be honored."_

_End Flashback_

"My parents had warned me that if she did not know what I truly was, what she held within her, then I would have to wait until she came into her Inheritance. Since I was sorted into Slytherin I was automatic enemy of Gryffindor which explains Potter, Black, and Lupin's cruelness towards me to a certain extent. She always tried to stand up for me, but I would have none of it. I was her guardian, not the other way around. On her sixteenth birthday after an especially painful Inheritance, I finally told her what she was and what I was. She was shocked, but she took everything amazingly well. Lily had always been strong.

She soon fell for James Potter much to my dismay and they had Harry. They saw he had the Evangelista Green eyes and immediately knew that he would have tough years ahead. They began preparing for the day that they would no longer be able to protect him. Lily came to me one night holding Harry. He was sleeping peacefully, one thumb stuck in his mouth and a little hand buried in his mother's lustrous long red hair. I smiled softly at the picture they presented, but then I saw the troubled expression in her eyes.

_Flashback_

_"What's the matter, Lils?" Severus asked quietly. _

_"I have a bad feeling about things, Sev. I just know that I won't be around to see Harry become a man."_

_"Don't say that, Lils."_

_"No, Severus. It's true. I've seen it."_

_"What?"_

_"Last night... I saw it. Everything. I'm not going to survive, Sev, and neither will James."_

_"Lily.."_

_"No, let me finish. I want you to finish the bond early with Harry."_

_"Lily, he's too young. This is usually done when they turn sixteen..."_

_"Sev, I won't be around to see his 16th birthday! I won't be around for him and I need you to be there! Do this for me, Severus! I command you!" Tears fell freely down her face and Severus stared at her in shock. She had never really commanded him before. The baby in her arms as if feeling her distress pressed himself closer to his mother._

_"Come in then," Severus said sighing softly. "I'll prepare the necessary items."_

_End Flashback_

"Then two days after that, they died and Harry was whisked off by Dumbledore to a location that could not and would not be disclosed to me. I had met Lily's sister before and she was a horror. I knew she wouldn't be fair to him, but for the love of Merlin, there was nothing that I could do about the situation. It was not until years later that I had a chance to meet up with Harry again. 10 years to be exact. I met him in Diagon Alley. Hagrid had just left him at the Leaky Cauldron. I could tell the instant he sensed me.

_Flashback_

_"You're Severus," Harry said softly looking at the tall foreboding figure before him. Severus was in shock. Could the boy possibly remember?_

_"Yes, Harry." Severus could kick himself. To think he had responded with something so simple. Where was his elegance?_

_"I remember you. You were always with mum and I. You always looked out for us." A pained look entered his eyes. "Where have you been?"_

_Severus felt a sudden inconsolable pang of guilt. "You remember that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What else do you know, Harry?" Harry stared at him with a blankness that no 11 year old should yet know._

_"Not enough. Not nearly enough._

_End Flashback_

"And so I told him everything from my history to Lily, to all the things that had been going on in his estate and to my surprise, he understood it all.

_Flashback_

_"You can't be nice to me when we get to Hogwarts. You have a reputation to keep and I have an image to uphold."_

_"I understand. So you plan to give Dumbledore his Golden Boy, so that he will not have reason to pay as much attention to you."_

_"Essentially, yes. It also means I can get away with quite a bit more and have his blessings to do it."_

_"Crafty boy."_

_"I am my mother's son, after all," he said smirking. The clock rang and Harry turned to look at it. Severus noticed a bruise there._

_"And where did you get that?" he asked, suddenly angered, but not knowing why Harry stared at him._

_"That is for another time and another meeting Now, I do believe you are being summoned." Severus' Dark Mark began burning and he blinked in surprise before gritting his teeth and making his way out of the Cauldron. The boy was Lily's son through and through, he thought darkly as he apparated away._

_End Flashback_

"So, you see, Draco. I have been bonded to Harry for forever and day and will remain bonded until either he dies or I die. Though, it has only recently become official and without Dumbledore any the wiser. Harry's relatives were less than savory, so I brought him here to the manor."

"Why hadn't you moved him earlier?" Draco asked, truly wondering why. "The muggles couldn't have been that bad, if Harry did not want to leave sooner. Severus' eyes clouded over.

_Flashback_

_It was the end of Harry's first day at Hogwarts. Currently he was curled up at the end of Severus Snape's large leather couch watching the man correcting papers at the desk._

_"You're wearing a glamour," Severus said without looking up._

_"How very perceptive of you." Severus rose an eyebrow, finally looking up._

_"Perhaps I should rephrase my question. Why are you wearing a glamour?"_

_"Obviously, I have something to hide." Severus was quickly becoming frustrated with the boy who was fast displaying James' ability to annoy the magic out of him._

_"Well, what do you have to hide?"_

_"Everything." The boy had the nerve to smirk at him and Severus was feeling the desperate need to know what was wrong with his little master. As if sensing the desperation, Harry waved a hand in front of himself and the glamour fell. Severus inhaled sharply, falling to his knees before the boy._

_"Sweet Merlin!" he breathed. "What have they done to you?" The Harry that sat before him was covered in bruises – was mere skin and bones._

_"Nothing that I can't handle. I'm still alive, aren't I?"_

_"Yes! But for how long! I won't have this. I'll go to Dumbledore right now and-"_

_"Stop," Harry commanded. Severus froze in his place, not believing what he had just heard._

_"Harry, this can't go on."_

_"Dumbledore must keep his illusion. Don't you think he knows what kind of situation that he put me in. It is his plan. A battered boy will yearn for love and Hogwarts is a place where I am supposed to learn it. A loved savior is a controllable savior. You will not tell him. I will leave when the time is right."_

_"Harry-"_

_"Now, come. Walk me back to Gryffindor Tower. It's getting quite late and I reckon Ron will be wondering where I am."_

_End Flashback_

Draco found his fists curling. Oh, if he could only get his hands on those muggles. Severus' voice pierced his murderous thoughts.

"My, a bit protective aren't we?" Draco, noticing what he was doing, promptly stopped.

"I'm so confused, Sev. I don't know why I'm here right now. I don't know why he makes me feel this way. Why is this happening to me." Severus sighed, all humor quickly fading away.

"The first question is simple. You are here because you sought protection in the form of Harry. The other two will have to be answered by Harry himself. I'll leave you to your rest, now." Severus kissed his godson on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Draco silently stared at his folded hands, thinking. No, he would not rest. He didn't need it. He wanted to see Potter, now. He lifted his head intending to tell his godfather of his imperious decision before leaving the room, but it seemed that he was already gone. He huffed in indignation. No matter. This place couldn't be that big. He would find Potter himself. He wanted his questions answered. Mind made up, he rose stiffly out of the bed, wincing a little at the pain that was still there. Resolutely, he put one foot in front of the other and left the room._ Now… where the hell was Harry's office?_

**_!HPatSC+HPatSC+HPatSC!_**

**A/N:**

Tada! One up for the RainMeister! Lol. Okay, so I put out a chapter to OMG and HPatSC in one frigging month! High fives all around!

**_Reviewer Responses:_**

**_angelkitty77_**

**_Amber-eyez456_**

**Oueen-of-Nemisol:** I love Sailor Moon.

**_Sierra Armunn_**

**Tessa3:** Well, Luci. It looks like you've got a handful there with T, but its okay. I'm glad she went all puddle like cuz of my chapter.

**_To be left out side alone_**

**_Hazel-3017_**

**Mental.girl.on.sugar**: I love weird ideas.

**_Din7_**

**Elementalmage2008:** You have some great ideas. Kudos to you!

**_-Mira Slytherin-_**

**Siren of the arts and silvery death:** Personally, I don't like reviewer torture, but sometimes it has its perks. Sweet name by the way.

**_Alexandria Jade Lily Potter_**

**_k-cat_**

**_Jujube15_**

**Ivysnowe:** I'm glad you like me. Makes me feel all special and appreciated.

_**Mindovermadness **_

Thank again guys! Remember to read and review!


End file.
